Myungyeol's Be Back 'Gangster' Infinite
by LiHaru
Summary: Ikrar yang telah dibuat takkan pernah ku ingkari. Janji sebagai infinite. Sungyeol tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya, apapun alasannya. tapi apakah Myungsoo bisa merubah semua pendirian Sungyeol?
1. Chapter 1

**This Story by Liharu**

 **Cast : Myungsoo, Sungyeol and Others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Action, Drama, Romance.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **This Story Belong to Me ^^**

 **...Be Back...**

Hujan turun lagi, bahkan begitu deras. Jalanan yang tadinya ramai kini mulai sepi, langit pun kini mulai sangat gelap. Tidak ada yang sudi berlari di tengah hujan seperti ini kecuali. Laki-laki ini. Lee Sungyeol. ia tengah menerobos hujan, berlari dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan, bahkan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya tidak menghentikannya.

Suara decak kaki terdengar begitu berisik di belakang Sungyeol. Sungyeol gemetaran, tubuhnya mengigil hebat. Dan dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi apakah ia bisa terus berlari dan berlari menghindari kelompok laki-laki itu.

Sepanjang jalan Sungyeol hanya berdoa agar tidak tertangkap dan mati di sana, tapi ia tidak bisa. Langkahnya semakin melambat dan makin pelan.

"Tidak ada jalan lagi."

Sungyeol menarik napasnya dalam. Ya tuhan dia akan mati, mati dengan mengenaskan di ujung jalan sempit dan bau, bagai bangkai tikus yang menjijikkan.

Sekitar tiga orang dengan tongkat kayu dan sebuah rantai kini menghampiri Sungyeol yang gemetaran, apa karena mencuri makanan ia harus dihabisi dengan keji seperti ini? Sungyeol hanya anak remaja yang kelaparan, umurnya masih enam belas tahun. Dan ia tidak bisa memilih kalau harus hidup sebagai gelandangan.

"Tuan… aku minta maaf…."

Seakan tuli tapi lelaki berambut agak panjang itu malah melempari sungyeol dengan sebuah balok kayu, hampir mengenai kepala Sungyeol.

Tawa seakan pecah di sisi laki-laki yang melihat Sungyeol ketakutan. Dan sekali lagi mereka melakukan hantaman ke tubuh Sungyeol yang sudah lebam.

 ** _Dor_**

 ** _Dor_**

 ** _Dor_**

Darah merah itu muncrat kesembarang arah, Sungyeol terdiam kaku, matanya melebar kaget. Melihat ketiga laki-laki itu mati tertembak di kepala.

Dan matanya hanya tertuju ke depan. Dia melihat seseorang dengan topi dan mantel biru berdiri di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya mengangguk kecil saat laki-laki bertopi ini menghampirinya setelah menginjak mayat-mayat yang tak berguna itu.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menolongmu. Berdirilah." Laki-laki itu memberikan tangannya dan mengambil Lee Sungyeol yang gemetaran.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sungyeol tak menjawab, dia hanya diam memandangi sosok di depannya.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu, aku Nam Woohyun."

Sungyeol agak ragu, tapi saat melihat mata sosok laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Woohyun ini, ia rasa laki-laki ini laki-laki baik. "Ak..u… Lee Sungyeol…" Suara Sungyeol gemetar.

"Berapa umur mu?"

Sungyeol mendongak, dan menatap dengan pandangan yang mulai agak tenang, "Enam belas tahun.."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Hyung, oke." Sungyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Baik..Hyung."

Woohyun membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sungyeol yang sangat memprihatinkan.

"Dimana rumah mu?" Sungyeol menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak punya rumah dan keluarga. Aku gelandangan.." jawab Sungyeol sedih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut Hyung, di sana kau akan punya rumah dan keluarga baru."

Sungyeol menatap Woohyun dengan terang, ada harapan kebahagian dan haru di matanya yang lebam. Dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia mengangguk mantap.

.

.

.

 ** _Chungdam Korea Selatan._**

Sungyeol memasuki kawasan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali, rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas, bahkan pagarnya setinggi lima meter menjulang ke langit. Tatapan tak percaya dan kagum. Ia tak menyangka masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.

"Hyung… apa ini…."

"Ini rumah yang akan kau tinggali Sungyeol…"

Sungyeol berdiri kaku, tubuhnya basah dan bercucuran air hujan, dia berdiri di atas lantai yang seperti kaca, Sungyeol dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di lantai, sungguh ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia sangat menyedihkan. Sementara Woohyun, ia menaruh topinya di sisi ruangan.

"Duduklah di sana, sebentar hyung akan panggil anggota keluarga yang lain."

Sungyeol menurut dan menuju sofa yang menurutnya paling bagus yang pernah ia lihat, bahkan terbesit dipikirannya apa ia pantas mengotori sofa itu dengan duduk di atasnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Sungyeol menunggu, akhirnya Woohyun datang dengan beberapa orang. Yang belum Sungyeol ketahui itu siapa, mungkin saja mereka semua calon keluarga barunya seperti apa yang dikatakan Woohyun.

"Oke Lee Sungyeol, mereka semua adalah Hyung baru mu, dan dongsaeng mu." Ucap Woohyun, Sungyeol langsung memberi hormat sebisanya.

Seseorang dengan kaos ungu dan celana putih panjang tersenyum, "Aku Lee Hoya. Salam kenal adik baru." Sungyeol mengangguk dan membungkuk Hormat.

"Hallo Sungyeol aku Jang Dongwoo, panggil aku Hyung oke!" ucap seseorang lagi yang mengaku bernama Dongwoo dengan cengiran lebar.

"Halo Sungyeol hyung, aku Sungjong, Annyeong." ucap Sungjong manis dan lembut sambil memegang boneka teddy bear yang ia peluk.

"Hai Lee Sungyeol, aku Sunggyu, aku ini hyung barumu." Sunggyu membawa handuk dan meberikannya kepada Sungyeol terlihat bahwa Sunggyu sangat perhatian sekali.

Bahagia tentu saja, Sungyeol bahkan mengeluarkan air mata karena terharu.

"Terimakasih… " Sungyeol mengatakannya dengan isakkan tertahan dan kembali membungkuk.

Tapi ada satu orang lagi yang belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hyung katakan sesuatu, Sungyeol Hyung kan akan menjadi keluarga baru kita." Ucap Sungjong dengan agak keras. Tapi sosok itu malah acuh.

"Cepat beri salam, kau tidak sopan!" Kini giliran Sunggyu yang bersuara.

"Hai, aku Kim Myungsoo."

Suaranya dingin dan datar begitulah Myungsoo. Sungyeol tampak sedikit agak tak enak hati, mungkin saja ia tidak suka dengan kehadirannya di sini.

"Hai Hyung."

"Sungyeol siapa yang kau panggil Hyung?"

Sungyeol nampak bingung mendengar pertanyaan Dongwoo, "Myungsoo hyung…" lanjut Sungyeol pelan.

"Kata Woohyun Hyung, umurmu dan Myungsoo itu sama, jadi tidak usah memanggilnya Hyung." Sungyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Sunggyu kau sudah menyiapkan kamar?" Sunggyu tertawa ringan dan menggaruk tengkuknya, dia menggeleng pelan kepada Woohyun.

"Belum, karena aku tidak tau kau akan membawanya ke sini. Lagipula…. Kamarnya sudah penuh, kau tau sendirikan alasannya Woohyun."

Woohyun mengangguk.

"Myungsoo, tolong bantu Sungyeol, hyung percaya kau bisa mengajarinya banyak. Dan pinjami dia baju, juga berbagi kamarlah dengan nya." Ucap Woohyun. Tapi Myungsoo malah diam dan menatap tajam tak suka.

"Kenapa harus di kamar ku?"

"Kau tau kan, kita memiliki tugas masing-masing di sini."

Myungsoo, dia tidak akan bisa membantah perkataan Woohyun, jadi ia mengangguk pelan walau ia tak suka jika diganggu oleh orang lain.

"Sekarang sudah malam, dan sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Mereka semuapun kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Myungsoo berjalan lebih dahulu dan Sungyeol di belakang mengikuti dengan pelan. Mereka kini sampai di kamar. Myungsoo membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memberikan satu setel baju miliknya.

"Terimakasih Myungsoo-sii" ucap Sungyeol hati-hati, Sungyeol tau kalau Myungsoo agak terganggu.

Myungsoo mengangguk kecil, tanpa menoleh lagi ia berjalan ke kasurnya. "Mandilah setelah itu tidur dan matikan lampunya." Myungsoo mulai menyelimuti dirinya, dan Sungyeol mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah itu.

Lima belas menit akhirnya Sungyeol sudah berpenampilan bersih dan wangi, ia tidak pernah merasa se-semanusia ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan terlihat kumal dan lusuh. Sungyeol tidak tega harus tidur di sisi sebelah Myungsoo, ia pikir ini akan menganggu saudara barunya. Jadi dengan seluruh kebahagian yang ada di hatinya, Sungyeol mengambil sebuah bantal dan berjalan kearah sofa panjang yang ada di ujung ruangan setelah ia mematiakan lampu. Bahkan menurut Sungyeol sofa ini telah bisa mencukupinya lebih dari kasur yang seharusnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan ada senyum penuh harapan yang sungyeol kembangkan. Keluarga baru yang indah dan ada tempat yang selalu melindunginya. Sungyeol merasa ia bisa mengetahui apa itu arti dari rumah. Sekarang ia mengerti perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Story by Liharu**

 **Cast : Myungsoo, Sungyeol and Others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Action, Drama, Romance.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **This Story Belong to Me ^^**

 **...Be Back...**

Chapter 2

***Be Back***

Sungyeol bangun dan melihat ke sekitar, matahari sudah mulai agak meninggi di balik jendela. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa senyeyak ini saat tidur. Tapi ada satu hal yang terlupa, kenapa ia bisa berada di atas kasur sedangkan tadi malam ia tidur di atas sofa.

"Kenapa aku bisa pindah."

Sungyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak sama sekali gatal.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sungyeol menoleh cepat melihat siapa yang datang dari pintu kamar. Ternyata Myungsoo. Dia membawa beberapa jinjingan yang entah itu apa.

"Bergegaslah mandi, dan ini semua pakaian mu." Myungsoo menaruh jinjingan itu di atas kasur, Mata Sungyeol tertuju ke jinjingan itu, ada beberapa setel baju dan perlengkapan lainnya.

"Terimakasih, Myungsoo…" ucap Sungyeol dengan suara Sungyeol sedikit serak tapi ia masih bisa mengeluarkannya.

Myungsoo menoleh dan mendengus kecil, "Itu dari Woohyun Hyung." Lanjut Myungsoo, suaranya datar dan dingin, Sungyeol mengangguk mengerti dan dengan perlahan ia turun dari kasur itu.

"Lain kali, kalau aku bilang tidur di atas kasur, tidurlah, membuat repot saja." Tutur Myungsoo lagi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

Sungyeol tertunduk menyesal, ia tidak berniat seperti itu, tidak berniat untuk membuat Myungsoo seseorang yang kini menjadi keluarga baru baginya merasa repot dan kesal. Sungyeol kembali memikirkan apa ia pantas berada di sini, apa ia pantas menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Lalu Sungyeol pun tersadar, dan ia tidak bisa terus dan terus berpikir seperti ini. Woohyun hyung dan yang lainnya sedang menunggunya.

Di ruang tamu semua tengah berkumpul, duduk dengan tenang dan sedikit berbincang singkat. Sungyeol berdiri kaku dan cangggung, ia bingung harus melakukan apa, apa ia langsung datang dan duduk di antara mereka semua, atau menunggu dipanggil dan bergabung, pikiran Sungyeol kini penuh dengan spekulasi tentang hal itu.

Dan akhirnya pilihan kedualah yang ia pilih, Sungjong kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah ceria, lalu berdiri memanggilnya untuk datang.

"Hyung, ke sini cepat." Panggil Sungjong, suaranya yang ceria membuat hati Sungyeol begitu senang. Sungyeol berjalan dengan pelan, menghampiri mereka semua. Ia cukup rapi dengan penampilan barunya. Entah bagaimana bisa, Woohyun hyung memberikannya baju yang begitu pas dengannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak Sungyeol?" tanya Sunggyu, Sungyeol mengangguk pelan, dan di atas meja sudah ada sebuah roti isi juga segelas susu. Bisa Sungyeol lihat kalau itu untuknya, karena memang dirinya saja yang belum sarapan pagi ini.

"Kau suka roti isi selai coklat atau kacang? Aku pikir kau suka keduanya, jadi aku membuatkannya saja untukmu Sungyeol. hehehe mian kalau tidak enak." Kini giliran Hoya yang berseru, dia cukup bangga membuatkan makanan untuk dongsaeng barunya ini.

"Aku menyukai apapun yang kalian berikan, terimakasih." tutur Sungyeol ikhlas dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu makanlah, habiskan semuanya ya." Ucap Dongwoo, hyungnya yang satu ini juga tidak ingin kalah memperhatikan Sungyeol juga.

Sungyeol tanpa sungkan mengambil sarapannya dan menghabiskannya tanpa tersisa, berpuluh kali ia makan-makanan curian tidak pernah seenak ini, bahkan ini hanya sebuah roti, roti isi penuh dengan rasa sayang pikir Sungyeo, dan tentu saja rasanya lebih nikmar daripada makanan curian itu.

"Woohyun hyung, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu." Sungyeol tiba-tiba saja bertanya pada Woohyun yang kini tengah diam terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Apa itu?" balas Woohyun. Ia menatap dongsaeng barunya ini dengan senyum teduh.

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh tinggal di sini? Apa tidak ada syarat apapun?" lanjut Sungyeol lagi, tanpa ragu ia menatap Woohyun.

Woohyun tampak berpikir, ini masalah mudah baginya, Woohyun pernah mengalami kejadian ini beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya seluruh anggota yang masuk ke dalam lingkunganini juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sungyeol pada awalnya. Tentu saja pertanyaan ini akan terlontarkan oleh Sungyeol.

"Kalau ada persyaratannya apa kau tetap bersedia tinggal di sini?" tanya Woohyun balik, apa Sungyeol bisa hidup di dalam lingkungan dengan peraturan, karena Woohyun tau kalau Sungyeol selama ini hidup di jalanan tanpa aturan sama sekali.

Sungyeol menatap bingung, anak umur enam belas tahun ini berpikir sejenak, apa salahnya jika ia mengikuti persyaratan yang akan hyungnya berikan, lagi pula hidup di sini lebih baik dari pada di jalanan yang begitu keras dan kejam baginya.

"Aku akan tetap tinggal dan mengikuti semua yang akan hyung katakan padaku." Ucap Sungyeol mantap dan tanpa ragu.

Woohyun tersenyum, dia berdiri dan menghampiri Sungyeol lalu mengelus pelan rambut Sungyeol yang kecoklatan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus dengarkan apa yang Hyung katakan mulai sekarang, mengerti?" Woohyun berdiri menjauh dan duduk tepat di sofa di hadapan Sungyeol.

Sungyeol mengangguk mantap, dan anggota lainnya hanya mendengar dengan tenang, kejadian ini juga terjadi pada Myungsoo 2 tahun lalu, tapi bedanya kali ini cukup tenang, pikir anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota dari kelompok Infinite, kau pasti akan bertanya, apa itu? yang jelas, seiring waktu berjalan kau akan tau, saat di dalam rumah ini kita adalah keluarga, tapi saat di luar kita adalah anggota yang di segani, kau adalah seseorang yang ku kehendaki untuk menjadi bagian dari infinite." Woohyun berhenti, dia memperhatikan mimik wajah Sungyeol yang agak serius.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Iya aku mengerti hyung." Jawab Sungyeol cepat tanpa ada bantahan ataupun sanggahan.

"Hidup mu adalah milik infinite, dan infinite akan menjadi kehidupan mu. Janji adalah hal yang harus di tepati." Lanjut Woohyun lagi. Sungyeol tetap memperhatikan, "Kau bersedia dengan persyaratan itu?"

Sungyeol tanpa ragu mengangguk mantap. Woohyun tersenyum lega.

"Dan kami adalah keluarga mu sekarang, saling menjaga dan melindungi, ingat itu baik-baik, Sungyeol kau harus menjadi keluarga yang baik."

Sungyeol berdiri, dan menunduk hormat kepada Woohyun, lalu dia menatap anggota keluarga lainnya, "Aku akan berusaha dengan keras, terimakasih."

"Myungsoo, kau bisa mengurusnya kan? Aku dan yang lain ada urusan penting, jadi aku serahkan Sungyeollie kita padamu. Ajari dia, oke." Perintah Woohyun. Dan ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, tanpa mendengarkan Myungsoo menyetujui itu atau tidak.

"Bye-bye Yeollie~" ucap mereka bersamaan ( Sunggyu, Hoya, Dongwoo, dan tentu saja Sungjong) Sungyeol terpaku, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali nama kecilnya itu disebut, dan ia tidak tau oleh siapa. Yang ia tau, ia sudah berada dan hidup di jalanan dalam waktu yang lama, dan penuh dengan siksaan kejam. Sungyeol tersenyum, hingga dadanya menghangat.

Dan kini kita beralih kepada Myungsoo, manusia satu ini memang sedikit menyebalkan, well bagaimana tidak, dia kini hanya terus-terusan menatap tajam ke arah Sungyeol, mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka dengan orang baru.

"Myungsoo… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sungyeol, Myungsoo mendesah pelan dan berjalan melewati Sungyeol.

"Ikut aku." Ucapnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil, dan tentu saja supir tuan Nam yang menyetir. Myungsoo dan Sungyeol masih sama-sama di bawah umur. Walaupun semua orang di keluarga ini tau kalau Myungsoo sangat mahir dalam menyetir mobil maupun motor, Myungsoo tipe anak yang sangat cepat untuk belajar, dia bisa dikatakan Genius. Dan Woohyun tidak pernah salah menitipkan tugas ini kepada Myungsoo untuk mengajari Sungyeol.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungyeol, saat mobil itu melaju dan melewati gerbang yang megah itu, Sungyeol sedkit agak takut pergi ke jalanan lagi, ia merasa takut dengan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Myungsoo menoleh dan menatap tak peduli, apa yang harus ia katakan? Menjelaskan seperti Woohyun? Itu bukan gaya Myungsoo yang selalu banyak bicara seperti hyungnya itu. Myungsoo hanya menatap Sungyeol sekilas, mengatakan bahwa tenang saja, dan ikuti dia.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung, terlihat minimalis dengan cat hitam dan abu-abu, di sana terpampang lambang kepemilikan Infinite, kepemilikan kelompok ini. Myungsoo yang pertama turun dari mobil, dan langsung saja ada beberapa orang menghampirinya, dengan setelan jas hitam yang rapih, Sungyeol hanya bisa memandang dari dalam sana, sebelum akhirnya Myungsoo memanggil dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar.

Kini di kepala Sungyeol hanya muncul pertanyaan untuk apa ia di bawa ke sini, Sungyeol hanya merasa aneh, karena ini adalah tempat pembuatan Tatto.

Terlihat di depan sana Myungsoo sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria yang gayanya agak menyeramkan, Pria botak dengan tattoo di sekujur tangannya.

"Kau kemarilah." Ujar Myungsoo akhirnya. Sungyeol berjalan mendekat dan mengikuti Myungsoo, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup kecil, dengan banyak gambar-gambar tattoo yang terpasang di dindingnya.

"Kita mau apa Myungsoo?" tanya Sungyeol lagi, tapi bukannya menjawab Myungsoo malah menyuruh Sungyeol untuk duduk di atas kursi putih.

"Kau sekarang adalah anggota infinite, dan Woohyun hyung sendiri yang menyatakannya, jadi inilah syarat yang harus kau lalui, perjanjian seumur hidup." Jelas Myungsoo, tapi Sungyeol tidak mengerti apa yang Myungsoo jelaskan.

Jarum itu sudah siap menusuk-nusuk setiap inci kulit leher Sungyeol, karena dia akan di buatkan tattoo lambang infinite, Sungyeol gemetar, rasa sakit kini mulai membayangi pikirannya. Dia menatap Myungsoo yang terus saja acuh. Dan tatapan Sungyeol terhenti di perpotongan leher Myungsoo, ada sebuah tattoo di sana. Apa mungkin Myungsoo merasakan hal yang sama waktu dulu? Ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang Sungyeol rasakan, karena Myungsoo masih terlalu kecil.

"Myungsoo.." panggil Sungyeol lirih. Saat jarum itu akan menusuk-nusuk kulit leher belakangnya.

Myungsoo menatap dan melihat mata Sungyeol yang gemetar menahan rasa takut. Ada bayangan yang terselip di penglihatan Myungsoo, dia ingat bagaimana dulu ia mendapatkan tanda ini, dan di sana ada Sunggyu yang berdiri sambil memegang tangan Myungsoo erat. Apa Myungsoo tega melakukan hal ini, mengacuhkan anggota baru yang ketakutan? Apa Myungsoo sudah lupa apa yang menjadi prioritas kelompoknya?

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan lama. Percaya padaku." Ucap Myungsoo akhirnya, ia meraih tangan kanan Sungyeol lalu menggenggamnya, 'tangannya dingin dan berkeringat, apa anak ini sangat takut?' Pikir Myungsoo.

Sekitar se-jam berlalu akhirnya selesai, Sungyeol bisa bernapas lega, Tatto itu kini telah tercetak indah di lehernya.

"Terimakasih Myungsoo." Ucap Sungyeol akhirnya, tapi Myungsoo kembali acuh dan melepaskan genggaman itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungyeol.

"Anak itu, selalu mengatakan terimakasih kepada semua orang, cih." gumam Myungsoo, karena Myungsoo bisa mendengar kalau Sungyeol tengah memberikan ucapan terimakasih kepada laki-laki yang telah mentattonya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam mobil lagi, entah kemana lagi tujuan kali ini, tapi Sungyeol tidak bertanya lagi pada Myungsoo, ia cukup tenang duduk di samping Myungsoo, Sekarang Sungyeol agak mengerti bagaimana sifat Myungsoo, kalau Myungsoo tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang berisik. Tapi apakah itu benar? Apakah praduga Sungyeol terhadap Myungsoo benar?

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya lagi kita akan kemana?" kata Myungsoo tiba-tiba, Sungyeol menatap heran, tidak biasanya Myungsoo bicara duluan padanya, Sungyeol memasang seulas senyum tipis.

"Aku pikir aku akan berisik jika terus bicara, dan bisa mengganggu mu Myungsoo." Jawab Sungyeol jujur.

Myungsoo membuang muka dan menatap jendela mobil, "Tidak apa-apa jika sesekali bicara." Balas Myungsoo akhirnya, tapi kenapa Myungsoo mengatakan hal itu? apa Myungsoo mulai terbiasa mendengar Sungyeol bicara? enatahlah.

"Terimakasih."

"Kenapa kau terus mengatakan terimakasih? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya Myungsoo, sambil ia terus menatap ke arah luar, dengan nada suara Myungsoo yang memang selalu datar dan dingin.

Sungyeol tersenyum, lalu dia memandang ke luar jendela mobil juga, "Karena baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukan ku seperti manusia, dan aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk kalian, aku hanya bisa mengatakan terimakasih." Tutur Sungyeol, ada kepiluan yang tersirat di sana, dan Myungsoo bisa mengerti itu, karena hidupnya dulu tidak beda jauh dari Sungyeol.

"Hidup di jalanan, antara mati tapi seperti hidup, kau tidak bisa melihat apa itu kebahagian, kehangatan, dan senyuman, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya tersenyum, atau caranya merasa bahagia." Lanjut Sungyeol dan entah bagaimana Myungsoo bersedia terus mendengarkan cerita Sungyeol.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa bermimpi tentang kesenangan atau kebahagian, tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah orangtua ku sendiri. Yang aku rasakan hanya rasa takut dan keputus-asaan, seakan tak akan pernah ada kehidupan yang baik di sana. Hanya ada penderitaan dan rasa sakit." Kini Myungsoo mulai membayangkan apa yang ia rasakan dulu, sebelum pertemuannya dengan Woohyun. Dan kini ia mengerti apa yang Sungyeol rasakan, luka masa lalu yang kelam.

"Aku berdoa setiap hari agar aku bisa mati tanpa rasa sakit di suatu gang kecil.." Myungsoo menatap kaget ke arah Sungyeol, ia terkejut dengan apa yang Sungyeol katakan.

Dan dapat Myungsoo lihat ada senyum terpanti di wajah Sungyeol. bagaimana bisa Sungyeol menceritakan masa kelamnya sendiri dengan wajah sedamai itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku akan berdoa, agar aku bisa terus hidup supaya aku bisa terus melindungi kalian, dan bisa terus berada di sisi kalian." Lanjut Sungyeol lalu menatap Myungsoo dengan senyum yang teramat tulus.

"Sungyeol…." Myungsoo terpaku dan diam. Melihat senyum Sungyeol yang penuh dengan rasa harap dan kebahagian. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Myungsoo bisa menyebut nama Sungyeol. apa kini Myungsoo bisa menerima Sungyeol? Apa bisa? Tapi bagi Sungyeol sudah cukup seperti ini, Myungsoo yang seperti ini. Yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbicang walaupun sedikit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Story by Liharu**

 **Cast : Myungsoo, Sungyeol and Others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Action, Drama, Romance.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **This Story Belong to Me ^^**

 **...Be Back...**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 ** _...Be Back..._**

 ** _Did i?_**

Sungyeol dan Myungsoo sampai di tempat tujuan yang belum Sungyeol ketahui sama sekali, tempat asing yang menurut Sungyeol sangat menakjubkan.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata Myungsoo pelan, Sungyeol mengangguk, sementara sang supir kini berdiri agak dekat dengan Sungyeol, Sungyeol masih memanjakan matanya, melihat hamparan luas padang rumput hijau, yang tanpa batas.

Tapi…

Ada yang tidak Sungyeol sadari. Ia kini berdiri hanya sendiri, sementara yang ia tau kalau tadi ada supir yang menemaninya. Tapi sekarang semuanya menjadi hilang. Sungyeol gelagapan, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Hanya ada hamparan rumput bak permadani. Myungsoo pergi dengan supir itu. tubuhnya mulai gemetar ketakutan kenapa Myungsoo tega sekali meninggalkannya.

Sungyeol berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari sosok Myungsoo yang hilang, air matanya tumpah, ia tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini, ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini, Sungyeol takut kembali seperti dulu, takut terlupakan dan dibuang.

"Myungsoo.." Suaranya gemetaran, Sungyeol terus memanggil Myungsoo, ia hanya melihat hamparan rumput yang sepi dan tenang, tidak ada Myungsoo di mana pun.

"Eodi? Hyung,,," Panggil Sungyeol lagi… kenapa Myungsoo pergi..

.

.

Myungsoo berdiri heran, ia membawa dua bungkus roti isi, dan dua cup kopi dingin, tapi dia tidak menemukan Sungyeol di manapun, ia rasa tadi Sungyeol berdiri di sini, anak itu menyusahkan sekali pikir Myungsoo.

Lalu Myungsoo memutuskan untuk berkeliling, dan mencari Sungyeol, benar saja anak itu kini tengah meringkuk sendirian di bawah pohon besar, Myungsoo menghela nafas sebentar, setelah itu dia menghampiri Sungyeol, bahunya gemetaran, sepertinya sedang menangis batin Myungsoo.

"Hei, kenapa disini? Aku bilang kau tunggu di sana." Ucap Myungsoo menyadarkan Sungyeol, Sungyeol menoleh dan menatap Myungsoo yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Air mata Sungyeol mengalir deras sekali.

"Sungyeol.." Gumam Myungsoo pelan, dan setelah itu Sungyeol menerjang Myungsoo lalu memeluk Myungsoo erat.

"Aku pikir.. hiks…aku pikir kau meninggalkan ku Myungsoo, aku pikir kau pergi meninggalkan ku.." cecar Sungyeol dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya terdiam, dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, dalam hati Myungsoo apa benar Sungyeol setakut ini? Apa Sungyeol memang serapuh itu, Myungsoo menepuk bahu Sungyeol dan mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Aku hanya beli makanan, aku tidak akan kemana-mana Sungyeol." ucap Myungsoo akhirnya dengan nada datar. dan sukses membuat Sungyeol terpaku.

"Kau lapar kan?" tanya Myungsoo. Tapi Sungyeol tetap diam terpaku.

Sungyeol, dia kemudian menatap makanan yang di bawa Myungsoo, lalu menatap Myungsoo lagi, setelah itu tanpa aba-aba tawa Sungyeol pecah, tawa lega yang tak pernah Sungyeol keluarkan. Dia tertawa lepas, hingga matanya menyipit dan pipinya memerah.

Dia tertawa bebas, wajahnya sangat bahagia…

Sementara Myungsoo hanya terdiam terpaku melihat tawa itu, tawa riang milik Sungyeol.

.

.

Sungyeol kembali ke kediaman Infinite, disini belum dijelaskan Infinite itu apa, tapi yang pasti Sungyeol tetap mempercayai bahwa Infinite adalah keluarganya sekarang.

Myungsoo dan Sungyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan tamu, dan di sana ada Sunggyu juga Dongwoo yang sedang berbincang kecil.

"Ah Yeollie kau sudah pulang rupanya." Sunggyu langsung menoleh senang melihat Sungyeol. Sungyeol tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Hyungnya

itu. "Ne Hyung.." Balas Sungyeol.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Apa masih sakit?" Sunggyu menunjuk tatto yang berada di leher Sungyeol. Lalu Sungyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak Hyung, ini tidak sakit, karena Myungsoo juga sudah membantuku banyak, terimakasih Myungsoo." Tutur Sungyeol tulus, tapi Myungsoo malah berjalan menjauh dari situ menuju ke lantai dua.

"Hei Myungsoo kau mau kemana? dengar tidak tadi Sungyeol bicara!" teriak Donggwo saat Myungsoo menaiki anak tangga.

"Aku mau mandi Hyung, ini sudah sore." Balas Myungsoo datar, Myungsoo memang selalu seperti itu selalu acuh dan tidak peduli.

Dongwoo mengangguk mengerti dan berbalik memperhatikan Sungyeol, "Myungsoo memang pendiam.." gumam Dongwoo, dan Sunggyu mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Dongwoo.

"Tapi dia baik, dan perhatian." Sambung Sunggyu, "Dongwoo, kau ingat saat itu?" lanjut Sunggyu dengan semangat menatap Dongwoo. Dongwoo mengangguk.

"Ya tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingat." Balas Dongwoo, sementara Sungyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Hyungnya ini bicarakan. "Ingat apa?" kata Sungyeol heran.

"Dulu saat Sungjong hilang, dia yang paling panik dan berusaha mati-matian mencarinya, bahkan saat sedang badai salju.." jelas Sunggyu panjang lebar, dan Sungyeol kini beralih menatap punggung Myungsoo yang sedang menaiki tangga.

"Yah seperti itu lah Myungsoo, jadi Sungyeollie hyung harap kau jangan sakit hati ya kalau Myungsoo pendiam seperti itu, itu memang sifatnya, tapi dia baik kok." Lanjut Dongwoo.

Sungyeol mengangguk mengerti, Sungyeol sadar saat tadi ia ditattoo, Myungsoo lah yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Hari ini apa saja yang kau pelajari dari Myungsoo?" tiba-tiba Woohyun muncul dari arah depan, dan duduk di samping Dongwoo.

Sungyeol bingung harus mengatakan apa, dia seharian ini hanya berjalan-jalan saja, setelah ditattoo, dia hanya diajak Myungsoo duduk di bawah pohon, setelah dia menangis tersedu. Apa Sungyeol harus mengatakan itu pada Woohyun? Tentu saja tidak kan.

"Myungsoo mengajakku mendapatkan tattoo ini, dan…" Sungyeol berhenti saat Woohyun tersenyum.

"Pasti sakit ya?" tanya Woohyun perhatian, dia menatap Sungyeol terduh. "Tidak hyung, Myungsoo membantuku jadi tidak sakit sama sekali." Ujar Sungyeol semangat dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Baguslah, besok kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi. Oke?" Woohyun berdiri meninggalkan Sungyeol, Sunggyu dan juga Dongwoo.

"Baik Hyung!" ucap Sungyeol semangat.

"Sunggyu ikut aku sebentar." Suara Woohyun mengintrupsi Sunggyu, dia pun berdiri mengikuti Woohyun.

Dongwoo juga ikut berdiri, "Nah Yeollie sebaiknya kau mandilah dan bersiap, sebentar lagi makan malam. Jaa nee~" kata Dongwoo dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sungyeol mengangguk setelah itu ikut berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah tangga.

Saat itu Sungyeol berdiri di depan kamar, dia tampak ragu untuk masuk, tapi saat memikirkan kembali kata-kata Dongwoo dan Sunggyu akhirnya ia tidak ragu untuk masuk ke kamar itu dan menganggap bahwa Myungsoo tidak jahat melainkan memang Myungsoo adalah seseorang yang baik.

Sungyeol menemukan Myungsoo sedang duduk dan di atas ranjang sambil membuka laptop.

"Kau sudah mandi Myungsoo?" tanya Sungyeol, yeah hanya untuk basa-basi saja sebenarnya. Myungsoo mengangguk kecil dan tetap kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Woohyun hyung tadi bertanya, apa saja yang sudah ku pelajari dari mu, dan aku bilang.."

"Besok kita belajar memanah, jam sembilan di halaman belakang." Sela Myungsoo cepat, kemudian dia menutup laptopnya, Sungyeol mengangguk mengerti, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya tapi Myungsoo sudah menyela seperti itu, menyebalkan sekali.

"Mandilah, sebentar lagi makan malam, bangunkan aku kalau sudah jam tujuh." Myungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah Myungsoo.." jawab Sungyeol pasrah, ia tidak bisa berbicara lagi kalau Myungsoo sudah begini, bisa-bisa Myungsoo bisa marah kalau ia terus berisik.

Sungyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mendapati Myungsoo tertidur cukup lelap di atas kasur. Ia melihat jam dinding ternyata masih jam enam, masih ada se-jam lagi pikir Sungyeol, jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Entahlah, kini Sungyeol berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai menyalakan tv, catatan dengan suara yang sangat amat kecil.

Sungyeol menahan tawanya saat acara yang ia tonton begitu lucu, sangat lucu hingga mukanya menjadi merah.

"Kau bisa mati kalau terus seperti itu." celetuk Myungsoo. Sungyeol terkejut mendengar suara Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudahlah, tertawa saja, lagi pula aku sudah puas tidur." Ucap Myungsoo lagi, suaranya agak serak dan itu terdengar sangat.. ehmm yah kalian pasti tau kan, hahaha

Sungyeol mengangguk, tapi bagaimana lagi sekarang moodnya untuk tertawa sudah hilang, dan tergantikan dengan keterkejutan karena Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Huk!"

Ehhhh

Myungsoo menoleh terkejut mendengar suara itu, dia menatap Sungyeol yang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Huk!"

Suara itu muncul lagi, dan Myungsoo tau itu berasal dari mana.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Sungyeol menggeleng kuat sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Huk!"

Myungsoo menatap jengkel Sungyeol, "Kau bisa sakit kalau terus begitu, cepat."

Akhirnya Sungyeol menurunkan tangannya, suara itu adalah cekukkan Sungyeol yang lumayan parah.

"Huk, maaf.. huk,,aku huk." Ucap Sungyeol susah payah.

"Sudah diam, jangan bicara." Myungsoo memutar otak jeniusnya, bagaimana supaya bisa meredakan orang cekukkan. Dan dia kemudian membuka hp, rupanya sedang browsing di internet.

Myungsoo membuka laci di nakas ranjangnya, dia terlihat mengacak-acak beberapa peralatan, terakhir kali hanya ada beberapa senjata lipat dan pulpen yang ia letakan disana, anak enam belas tahun yang mengerikan.

AHA! Akhirnya ketemu, benda lentur itu.

"Ini huk apa huk ?" tanya Sungyeol susah payah.

Myungsoo tampak berpikir, kasih tau tidak ya, kalau ia jujur apa Sungyeol akan marah atau tidak? Tapi mana Myungsoo peduli. "Cepat tiup ini, bisa menghilangkan cekukkan mu, lagi pula sedikit lagi makan malam."

Sungyeol memegang benda lentur itu, bentuknya seperti balon, tapi transparan sekali. Dan dengan sekali tarikkan nafas Sungyeol meniupnya, seperti meniup balon.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Myungsoo penasaran, tapi dengan tetap ekspresi yang datar.

"Kurasa…" Sungyeol mengehentikan ucapannya lalu tersenyum menatap Myungsoo. "Sudah hilang."

"Lain kali jangan bersikap ceroboh seperti tadi." Myungsoo kemudian berbalik dan menuju ke luar kamar. "Ayo cepat makan malam."

Sungyeol menyerengitkan dahi, ceroboh? Bagaimana ia tidak cekukkan, itu juga salah Myungsoo yang selalu menyeramkan pikir Sungyeol. ia pun meletakkan benda yang baru ia tiup di kantungnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan, makan malam yang cukup tenang dan nyaman, juga diiringi dengan obrolan kecil di sana.

"Sungyeol hyung suka makan apa?" tanya Sungjong, ia melihat Sungyeol dengan mata bersinar.

Sungyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit berpikir, apa ya.. ia tidak tahu.. "Aku rasa aku menyukai makanan apapun.. hehehe" kata nya ringan. Yang lain yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang putuskan makanan kesukaan Hyung apa, karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Hyung." Kata Sungjong lagi dengan manis.

Sungyeol tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia ingat kejadian tadi siang, ia ingat saat itu.. "Aku pikir aku suka sekali dengan ice coffee…"

Myungsoo yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya terdiam, dia menatap Sungyeol yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungjong.

"Rasanya pahit, tapi setelah itu… ada rasa manis nya.. aku pikir rasanya unik. Itu pengalaman pertama ku meminum coffee.." jelas Sungyeol.

Myungsoo meneruskan kembali kunyahannya dan terus mendengarkan pertanyaan Sungjong untuk Sungyeol, tapi kenapa ia peduli? Entahlah..

"Besok apa yang akan kau pelajari heum?" tanya Woohyun tiba-tiba Sungyeol langsung mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Woohyun.

Mulut Sungyeol masih penuh dengan nasi, dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun hyung jadi ia buru-buru menelan nasinya.

"Aku..-Huk!"

Oh tidak jangan cekukkan lagi, Sungyeol langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri,

"Huk"

"Yeollie cepat minum air." Panik Sunggyu yang langsung memberikan air putih, cepat-cepat Sungyeol minum hingga habis lalu bernafas lega.

Dirasa tidak cekukkan lagi Sungyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan belajar..huk!"

Lagi, yang lain menatap dengan heran karena bukankah tadi sudah berhenti cekukkannya tapi kenapa timbul lagi, sementara Myungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungyeol.

Sungyeol pun ingat, tadi ia juga cekukkan kan? lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, benda yang tadi Myungsoo berikan.

Dengan sekali hirupan napas, Sungyeol meniup benda itu, dan Vallla! Cekukkannya hilang!

Sungyeol tersenyum lega sampai ia melihat seluruh anggota keluarga menatapnya minus Myungsoo tentunya. Dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa mereka menatap horror seperti itu?

"Sungyeol dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" kini Sunggyu bertanya cukup serius. Wajahnya benar-benar horror sekali.

Sungyeol menatap gugup, dia memegang benda lentur itu dan menatapnya, apa benda ini berbahaya batin Sungyeol. "Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"Jawab saja Yeollie!" kini giliran Hoya yang bicara, ia juga menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu bukannya balon ya Hyung." Celetuk Sungjong tiba-tiba, tapi Dongwoo langsung memberikan Sungjong susu pisang biar anak ini diam.

"Aku dapat dari Myungsoo, hyung…" jawab Sungyeol pelan, dan mereka semua minus Sungjong, menatap Myungsoo serempak.

"Apa?" Myungsoo menatap heran karena dirinya dari tadi sedang makan dengan tenang tiba-tiba ditatap dengan pandangan mematikan dari mereka semua.

"Itu barang darimana Myungsoo?" kata Sunggyu cepat, kini suara Sunggyu cukup menyeramkan. Sementara Myungsoo masih saja tenang.

"Oh itu, tadi aku menemukannya di laci.. mungkin itu barang milik target yang kemarin aku tangani, mungkin tidak sengaja terbawa bersama pisau lipat." Jelas Myungsoo enteng.

"Apaa?!" ucap mereka kaget bukan main, membuat Myungsoo menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang hyung, benda itu masih baru, masih di segel, jadi aman." Jelas Myungsoo lagi.

Tapi namanya Sunggyu, ia tidak bisa tenang, dia langsung saja melempar sendoknya ke kepala Myungsoo.

Twiict!

"Aww! Hyung!"

Myungsoo menggebrak meja kesal. Dan menatap Sunggyu seram. Woohyun hanya duduk tenang sambil mengunyah, ia sudah sangat biasa melihat ini.

"Sunggyu hyung, sudah.. aku gak apa-apa kok hyung, memangnya balon ini bahaya ya hyung?" ucap Sungyeol polos sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop.

"Yeollie…kau tidak tau ini benda apa?" tanya Woohyun tenang.

Hoya berdiri dan menggandeng Sungjong untuk pergi dari ruang makan, yeah Sungjong masih kecil jadi tidak pantas mendengarkan percakapan ini lebih lanjut.

Sungyeol menggeleng pelan, dia memang tidak mengerti benda apa yang ada di tangannya, dia hanya tau itu adalah balon.

"Yeollie itu adalah pengaman untuk pria.." ucap Woohyun menjelaskan sementara Sunggyu tengah menatap marah dongsaeng bebal yang satu itu, yeah Myungsoo yang masih dengan santai makan.

"Pengaman pria..?" Sungyeol masih tidak mengerti dan beralih menatap Dongwoo.

"Itu,… kondom yeollie, tidak baik jika berada di tangan anak seumur mu." Jelas Dongwoo, Sungyeol menatap benda lentur itu yang ternyata bukan balon.

Sunggyu menatap prihatin Sungyeol, dongsaeng nya yang satu ini memang sangat polos.

"Kondom itu apa?"

Uhuk!

Kini mereka semua tersedak sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Sungyeol, jadi ia benar-benar tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

Sungyeol selesai mencuci kakinya dan bersiap untuk tidur, dia melihat Myungsoo sudah terlelap dalam balutan selimbut tebal, kaki Sungyeol akan melangkah menuju sofa lagi tapi ia teringat ucapan Myungsoo kemarin.

Lalu Sungyeol memposisikan dirinya di samping Myungsoo yang memunggunginya, ini pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan seseorang, rasanya aneh. Dan sedikit menyenangkan pikirya. Ada seseorang yang bernapas dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan banyak gerak, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau kau terus bergerak-gerak." Suara Myungsoo bak baritone itu mengalun bebas, maklum ia baru saja pubertas, dasar anak remaja yang sudah tumbuh.

Sungyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Myungsoo.. bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu.." tanya Sungyeol tiba-tiba dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, karena ia agak takut Myungsoo akan mengamuk dan marah.

"Tanya apa? Tapi setelah itu kau tidur."

Sungyeol agak ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang penasaran setengah mati, ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Apa itu Kondom? Kenapa hyung-hyung tidak memberitahu ku? Kau tahu apa itu kondom? Apa berbahaya?" tanya Sungyeol dan Sukses membuat Myungsoo kaget, bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Ia cukup risih menjelaskan hal itu pada Sungyeol.

"Kau ingin tau, benar ingin tau?" tanya Myungsoo balik, ia masih memunggungi Sungyeol.

"Iya!" jawab Sungyeol mantap.

"Baca sendiri di internet." Myungsoo lalu memberikan ponselnya dan setelah itu ia membungkus dirinya dalam selimbut sambil menyeringai membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungyeol jika tau arti dari benda itu.

benar-benar anak polos batin Myungsoo.

 **TBC**

 **Review please ..**


End file.
